1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tea maker and, more particularly, to a timer tea maker, which automatically controls the infusion time.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of tea makers are commercially available and widely used by consumers so that they may enjoy a refreshing drink without having to spend a lot of time in preparation. In particular, ease of use is an important factor to consumers when choosing a tea maker.
A conventional tea maker comprises an infusion cup having a bottom through hole, and a stopper movably mounted in the bottom through hole of the infusion cup and controlled to close/open the bottom through hole. The stopper may be variously embodied. For example, the stopper can be a steel ball, plate member, or conical member. The tea maker further comprises a link mechanism mounted at one side of the infusion cup for operation by the user to move the stopper in the bottom through hole of the infusion cup, i.e., to move the stopper between the closed position where the bottom through hole is closed, and the open position where the bottom through hole is opened for enabling prepared tea to flow out of the infusion cup
The aforesaid tea maker must be manually controlled by the user to close/open the bottom through hole of the infusion cup. If the user is busy and simultaneously working while also infusing tea-leaves in the infusion cup, the user may forget to discharge the prepared tea out of the infusion cup, resulting in a stewing of the tea leaves. If tea-leaves are over-infused in boiling water, the concentration of the prepared tea becomes excessive, resulting in a bitter taste. Further, if the prepared tea is kept in the infusion cup for too long, the temperature of prepared tea will drop and be unappetizing.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a timer tea maker, which uses a timer unit to automatically control the opening of the stopper, for enabling prepared tea to flow out of the infusion cup subject to the pre-set infusion time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a timer tea maker, which allows the user to open the stopper either automatically or manually as desired, for enabling prepared tea to flow out of the infusion cup when ready.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the timer tea maker comprises an infusion cup, and a timer unit. The infusion cup comprises a through hole in a bottom wall thereof, a link mechanism mounted at one side face thereof, and a stopper axially movably mounted in the through hole and driven by the link mechanism to close/open the through hole. The link mechanism has a bottom side coupled to the stopper and a top side extended to a top side of the infusion cup. The timer unit is mounted on the infusion cup for pre-setting the infusion duration and driving the link mechanism subject to the pre-set time. The timer unit comprises an actuating member coupled to the top side of the link mechanism.
When the preset infusion time has expired, the actuating member of the timer unit drives the link mechanism to the stopper from the through hole of the infusion cup, for enabling prepared tea to flow out of the infusion cup. If the user wants to prematurely end the set time when the timer unit is still counting, the user may manually reverse the timer unit to end the set time. Further, without using the timer unit, the user can directly and manually press the link mechanism to raise the stopper from the through hole of the infusion cup.
Further, a cup holder may be formed at the bottom side of the infusion cup. The cup holder comprises a base and an upright support. The base is adapted to place a cup for receiving prepared tea from the infusion cup, and the upright support upwardly extended from the base and connected to the periphery of the infusion cup holds the infusion cup above the base at a distance.
A filter may be mounted in the infusion cup to remove solid matters from prepared tea. When a different type of filter paper is installed in the infusion cup, the infusion tea maker can serve as a coffee maker.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.